


No Room For Plague Bringers

by ASimpleTaxi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AHOT6 - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASimpleTaxi/pseuds/ASimpleTaxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>penis-ouija-suplex asked:<br/>You said you accepting prompts so may i ask for an ahot6 where they all got a cold and are miserable. you could make it gen, platonic, or not if you wish</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Room For Plague Bringers

It all started with Gavin, and the other guys made sure he didn’t forget it. It’s not like it was *his* fault that he’d been sat next to a young mother and her sniffling, sneezing little rug rat. Normally Gav loved kids, but when there was one repeatedly shooting snot in your direction…

So it was no surprise that, just three days after getting back from England, he woke up with a head full of congestion. By that point, he’d already infected everyone he’d come in contact with, including and not limited to his adoring boyfriends, who had been showing him just how much they had missed him.

Two days after that, his voice had gone, dissolving into even more broken squawks than usual, which would have amused everyone, if not for the fact that they were now battling fountains of phlegm of their own. Burnie had taken one look at the contents of the AH office before declaring it a Hazmat zone and sending everyone home.

Which was where they were now, the majority of them clustered in the living room, while Geoff clattered around in the kitchen, trying to get a pot of soup on without dropping anything in the process. Jack stretched out on the couch, Michael and Ray draped over him; when Gavin attempted to join the lad-pile, Michael waved him away irritatedly.

"No plague-bringers on the couch," he grumbled, his nasal Jersey twang more prominent, thanks to the illness.

Before Gavin could protest the unfairness of that, Ryan caught his wrist and pulled him down into the armchair that the older man had claimed as his own. “Thanks, Ry.” With a stuck-out tongue to the couch, Gav snuggled down into Ryan’s chest, then tried not to feel too bad about the sound of congested wheezing that he could make out.

It was this scene that Geoff walked in to see when he finally emerged from the kitchen. “Why the fuck aren’t you guys in bed?” He went after the contents of the armchair first, knowing that Gavin had in worse than any of the others, and probably followed closely by Ryan, who never slept enough to keep up a strong immune system as it was. “You’re all sick as dicks, you shouldn’t be out here.”

Jack simply murmured something about wanting to stay close, in case Geoff needed any help, even as he helped the other get everyone up and down the hall. And then he ignored any other protests as he followed Geoff back to the kitchen, pointing out, “Hey, you’re sick, too.”

There was no denying that as they took turns ladling soup into bowls and heating up mugs of hot chocolate in between sneezes and coughs. When finally, finally, they had six of each portioned out, they carried it all back on trays to the bedroom, pots and pans left for cleaning later in the sink. It took several more minutes to wrangle some tray stands into place by the bed, with Ray’s help; he was the only one left awake by the time they’d gotten in there.

Soup was shared, spooned, and spilled before all six men were adequately awoken and fed, as pronounced by Papa Geoff, who then finally let them go back to sleep.


End file.
